


Late

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, drv3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: It had happened, and she was too late.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> im barely playing this game and im already emo

_Slam._

That was all she heard. Pink streaks flowed down the piano. It was obvious what had happened. Kaede Akamatsu was gone. Five seconds ago, the cheerful girl was standing there, her heart still beating like a drum. Now, she was just a lifeless nothing. The girl’s blood was all that was left of her. Miu let the tears drip down her face.

Monokuma had let them out of the damned courtroom after a brief moment. Miu stumbled around, unable to face reality. She looked up at the rest of the students. Everyone was still standing there, looking at the elevator that had brought Kaede’s demise. Shuichi was one of the many who were very shaken up.

One by one, people began to leave for their rooms. It was night after all. Or maybe they needed time to themselves. Miu definitely needed time to herself. She slowly walked back to her room, the thoughts of Kaede stuck in her mind. That scene played over and over again in her head. She couldn’t get it out. The sight of Kaede hopelessly hanging there, her body being hit against the keys. The final scene of the lid closing on the girl’s already dead body.

Miu shook her head. It couldn’t be real, right? It just had to be a bad dream. She’d go to sleep and Kaede would be somewhere around the school alive and well. The girl would be there trying to talk to Miu and she would respond with some insult. It would go back to normal.

Miu opened the door to her room, taking one last look at Kaede’s door hoping the girl would pop out and be fine. Something in the back of Miu’s mind reminded her that Kaede was long gone. Miu walked over to Kaede’s door. She raised her hand, almost as if she was going to knock on the door. The girl felt her tears coming down. Miu slammed her fists against the door and slid down. She sat there, letting soft sobs out. 

“Fucking stupid Kaede…”

Miu wiped her tears. She sat in silence, her back against Kaede’s door. Looking up, she just wished she had done something. Anything. She just wanted Kaede back. Miu wished she hadn’t done what Kaede had asked. She wished that Shuichi hadn’t found those cameras. She wished Kaede hadn’t gotten killed.

After sitting alone, she stood up from her spot in front of the girl’s door. Miu lumbered back to her room, the girl’s eyes red and cheeks stained with tears. She pulled open her door before collapsing onto her bed. Miu pulled a pillow to her chest before crying once more.

Memories of the few days Miu had spent with the girl had appeared into her mind. They were short, usually rude comments she had made towards the girl. These thoughts made her tears flow more, like a dam had opened. The large amount of crying had cause Miu to fall asleep. Her last thought was bittersweet.

“I haven’t even told you I loved you.”

And she already was too late. 


End file.
